


Protect the Pack

by felicityollies



Series: The Beast Within [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: It’s Halloween and William is spending it with Oliver and Felicity.





	Protect the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> this is set several years after the ending of the beast within, so there’s some details I decided to gloss over. But anyway, I hope y’all enjoy it.

“William is going to be here soon,” Oliver called up the stairs.

“I’m moving,” Felicity muttered back.

She pulled on a pair of jeans, jumping to get them over her ass. When she and Oliver didn’t have guests, they quite often spent their free time roaming around their home naked or in wolf form. It was one of the reasons they had decided on living in a house on the edge of Starling. More space for their wolves to wander and it had access to a large wooded area. It wasn’t as good as going upstate towards Canada, but it was convenient. They might have been a ways away from work, but traffic wasn’t too bad, if they decided to take a vehicle that is.

Downstairs, she heard the door open and the sound of William’s voice. She tugged on a t-shirt and quickly padded down the stairs.

“My little pup!” she shouted.

Oliver moved out of the way just in time for Felicity to throw her arms around William. She nuzzled his cheek and hugged him tightly. At least until he winced away from her.

“What’s wrong?” she pulled back, her eyes landed on a bruise on his cheek. Her eyes flashed yellow, “What is this?” she growled.

She looked up at Oliver who had the same expression.

“Bullies,” Will mumbled.

“Do you want me to eat them?” Felicity asked only half jokingly.

The boy cracked a smile and shook his head, “No, maybe scare them a little, but not eat them.”

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, “Why don’t you go have some candy? It’s in the kitchen. And then get changed for trick or treating.”

He nodded and ran off.

Felicity watched him leave and sighed. She loved that kid so much. At first he had been really thrown off by her and Oliver just being his dad and (step) mom, but add to that the fact they were werewolves and he was downright terrified. It took time for him to warm up to the idea, but eventually he came around. She was pretty sure Oliver letting the ten year old ride him like a freaking horse helped. And her playing cuddly dog too.

“Have you talked to Samantha?” she asked.

“No, but I’m going to,” he sighed, “I’m guessing she didn’t want me to get pissed.”

She scrunched up her nose, “I don’t doubt that, but you should have known before he got here. We should have known.”

Co-parenting was hard. The only saving grace was Samantha moving to Starling to make it a little easier, but that only worked if they communicated.

He sighed again, “I know,” he pulled her close, “But we know now and it’s going to be okay.”

“I still want to do something.”

“I know,” he repeated as he leaned in and kissed her gently, “You’re a good mother,” his fingers brushed against her stomach.

“Dad!” William’s voice broke through their little moment.

Felicity pouted, but took a step back.

“I’m coming, buddy!”

She straightened up and wandered into the kitchen. They weren’t in there, so she assumed they were working with William’s Halloween costume. She plucked a piece of candy from a big purple bowl.

“Mmm York Peppermint Patty,” she unwrapped it and shoved the bite sized candy in it’s entirety into her mouth.

She’d eaten six pieces of candy by the time Oliver and William came back out. Her little pup was dressed as the cutest devil she had ever seen. He wore a completely red outfit, including a cape, horns, pitchfork, and a tail. She just wanted to pinch his cheeks. Ugh, when did she become her mother? 

“Aww.”

Oliver shook his head.

“I mean,” she put her hand to her heart and gasped, “Terrifying.”

William rolled his eyes, “What I really need is some Hellhounds to be terrifying,” he scoffed.

A smirk slowly formed on her lips.

“Felicity, no…” Oliver started to say.

“Do you know where those bullies live?” she asked Will.

He looked up at her with a Twizzler in his mouth and nodded.

Felicity slid her wedding ring off her finger, “I have an idea.”

* * *

Oliver was sure that this wasn’t a good idea. He wanted to protect his son anyway that he could, but wandering around in public in his wolf form didn’t seem smart.

“It’s Halloween,” Felicity had said, “No one will care.”

He huffed beside William as they walked down the street.

Felicity looked over at him and huffed back. He could tell she was glaring at him. Oliver was a worry wart, so sue him.

They continued down the road. It was a fairly nice neighborhood. Large houses with expensive cars in the driveways. Almost all the lights were on, inviting the many trick or treaters that littered the street.

“This one,” William said, pointing to one of the larger homes, “This is the guy that hit me.”

Felicity growled.

Oliver moved in front of her and stood tall, reminding her that they weren’t there to hurt anyone. She bared her teeth at him and he did the same.

“Guys,” William mumbled.

Oliver huffed at Felicity again, but she backed down.

William led the way up stone steps to the house. He rang the doorbell. The loud noise made Oliver’s ear twitch. A boy opened the door, holding a large bowl of candy. He was bigger than William by a lot, definitely older, and he smelled like one of those kids that showered once a week. Oliver sneezed to clear his nose of the scent.

“Course a big baby like you is out here trick ‘r treatin’” the kid said.

“I’m not a baby, Garrett,” William said.

“Uh huh, what are you supposed to be? Red Riding Hood?” he leaned forward and tugged at William’s cape.

Felicity snapped at the kid’s hand and growled.

“Call off your mutt!” Garrett yelled.

Oliver rolled his eyes. This kid wasn’t very bright if he thought he and Felicity were big dogs, but then again no one else had seemed to really notice them.

“She’s not a mutt… she’s a pureblood Hellhound,” William ran his fingers through her fur.

Oliver was proud of his son for standing his ground. Proud of his wife for not taking a finger off the kid. The problem was, their wolves considered William as much a member of the pack as Roy and Digg, even though like John, he wasn’t a wolf. To the wolf it didn’t matter who got in their way, they were going to protect their pack members.

He took a step forward and growled as well.

Felicity went forward and snagged the bowl of candy right from his hands. He yelped, turning quickly to run back inside. She stayed growling until the door had shut. When the kid was definitely gone, she put her paws forward and lowered her head, wagging her tail playfully in the air.

William laughed, “You’re a really good Hellhound.”

She gave a smug grin and trotted down the steps with the candy. Oliver watched her play the role of friendly neighborhood dog as children came up to her. He decided to take Will down the rest of the block while Felicity basked in the attention of small children. The rest of the houses went much smoother and William seemed a lot happier. That was all he cared about. His son deserved to be happy.

Felicity caught up to them in time to walk home.

By the time they reached the Smoak-Queen house, William was collapsing on the floor next to the couch. His candy pushed aside.

“Werewolves need to learn how to drive,” he laughed.

Oliver huffed at him, but leaned in to lick his cheek.

“I’m only kidding,” he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck and nuzzled his face into his fur.

Felicity flopped down beside them, her tail thumping against the ground.

“Is that a hint?” William glanced her way.

She lifted her head and dramatically let it fall again. Will giggled, tossing his horns and tail to the side. He snuggled up to Felicity. Oliver scooted in close to him, creating a William werewolf sandwich. The eleven year old sighed contently. They still had to get dinner on the table and make sure he got showered, changed, and got his teeth brushed, but for a few minutes they could relax.

Oliver just hoped that bully and the others would leave William alone. He also hoped they hadn’t done the wrong thing. No one got hurt, but…. damn he really was a worry wart. He sighed through his nose and nuzzled William.

“I love you,” he said quietly, “Both of you.”

Oliver licked his cheek again.

“Thanks for tonight.”

He nuzzled the same spot he’d licked. They settled again, lying there in the quiet. He happily listened to the sound of their breathing and steady heartbeats. There was a time he would have never pictured this kind of life for himself, but it was really, this was his life, and he loved it more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
